


Baby Bump

by space_dev



Series: Little Wonders, Coming Soon [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Fluff To Give You Heart Disease, Hide and Seek, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: "Alana, come see!" Zoe called from across the house, probably from the bedroom"What is it, babe?" Alana called back."C'mere!" Zoe shouted, quite helpfully.





	Baby Bump

"Alana, come see!" Zoe called from across the house, probably from the bedroom

"What is it, babe?" Alana called back.

"C'mere!" Zoe shouted, quite helpfully.

Alana sighed and abandoned the onions she'd been chopping and headed for the bedroom. She definitely didn't mind being interrupted at this step, her eyes were stinging and watering like hell.

She stuck her head into the bedroom, but Zoe was nowhere to be found. Okay, so maybe she hadn't called from the bedroom. Just to be sure, she checked the bathroom, including the bathtub and shower. Also not there.

"Where are you, babe?" she called.

No answer.

Good grief. Hopefully, Zoe wasn't trying to show her a loaded gun or a cancer tumour. She hadn't heard a gunshot or a thump, though, so she'd either fallen somewhere soft or the thing she'd wanted Alana to see was a stealthy kidnapper.

But she was pretty sure that her wife was just playing games with her.

So she checked the linen closet. No Zoe. She probably wouldn't have fit in there anyway.

The guest bedroom. No Zoe in immediate sight, but also not in the closet or under the bed.

The kitchen. She knew for a fact that they could both fit in the bottom cabinets without being too squished, but with a baby, Alana didn't know, though Zoe wasn't very far along.

No Zoe in the cabinets, no Zoe behind the curtains.

Laundry room. No Zoe behind the dryer or the washing machine, or behind the hampers. Damnit, Zoe.

Finally, though, when she checked the other bathroom, she found Zoe playing Candy Crush on her phone in the bathtub behind the curtain, and casually turned to face Alana.

"Took you long enough," she said, smiling softly.

"Did you actually have something to show me, or was it just a ruse to get me to play hide and seek with you?" Alana asked, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Oh, yeah, I did, actually!" Zoe said, rushing to climb out of the bathtub. Alana quickly assisted, and soon, her wife was safely on the blue bath mat.

Zoe sat down on the edge of the bathtub as Alana had been, pulled up her shirt to expose her belly. "Several things to show you, actually. First, I actually kinda have a bump now!" she exclaimed, beaming.

Alana smiled and cupped her belly, and it was obvious that there'd been growth, told both by how her hands fit over Zoe's belly, and by sight, especially if you looked at it from the side. Most people, at this point would definitely file her as pregnant.

"I've been taking progress pictures in the mirror, but I wanted you to take this one," Zoe said, and Alana nodded, before she gasped quietly after feeling a small flutter under her fingertips.

"Holy... I think I just..." Alana trailed off, leaving her lips slightly parted, eyes wide, as she looked up at Zoe, the picture of absolute adoration and wonder on her face.

"I've been feeling little kicks all day at work, the kids were asking why I kept making such a weird face all day long," Zoe explained softly.

Alana rushed upwards to give Zoe a long kiss, then topped it off with a small kiss on her nose.

"I love you so much, Zoe," she whispered, and Zoe gave her a peck on her forehead.

"I know. Oh, there's one more thing!" she exclaimed, pulling her sweatpants down a tiny bit with difficulty, ("I think I'm gonna need to break out the maternity clothes real soon," she commented.) to expose a row of stretch marks.

"I've joined the mama tiger stripes club," Zoe said with a grin.

Alana smiled and slowly swooped down to the marks, pressing a soft kiss to each one, then working her way across her belly, still holding it by the sides.

When she was done, she sat down cross-legged on the bathmat, taking Zoe's hands and staring up at her beautiful partner with complete adoration, Zoe casting her a similarly lovestruck look.

"So. Week thirteen picture?" Alana asked, finally. Partially because the salads were wilting in the kitchen.

"Yep!" Zoe said, with energy Alana knew she wouldn't have really soon. But she'd cherish it while it lasted, and cherish her lack of energy later on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wondering, alana's a judiciary clerk (eventually will be a lawyer) and zoe's a kindergarten teacher.
> 
> in case you were wondering (doubtful) i fucking love these girls and this ship. i have the baby shower and a cute (who am i kidding all of this series is cute) oneshot (again who am i kidding all of these so far are oneshots, though probs the birth is gonna be a multi-chap event) featuring connor!
> 
> also, the events of deh didn't happen, but evan & connor became friends, zoe became absolutely smitten with alana, and eventually asked her to homecoming, and alana, who'd had some heart eyes for her for awhile, accepted. jared was just there:p but i promise i'll try and bring him in at some point! he's already at the baby shower and he'll probably be in one other story besides the birth.
> 
> if you read this whole note, comment #galaxygirlsisotpchangemymind. 
> 
> stay safe, lovelies
> 
> \- dev <3


End file.
